There is a need for a relatively low-cost sensor that can accurately detect, identify and track rapidly moving objects such as missiles, rocket propelled grenades (RPGs), mortars, explosive-driven fragments, bullets, shells, sports projectiles (baseballs, golf balls, tennis balls, arrows, etc.), and other types of objects. Systems that would incorporate such a sensor include military devices such as Active Protection System (APS), warning sensor systems, counter-fire systems; commercial devices such as an accurate baseball strike zone monitor, tennis ball line monitors, and arrow speed and flight characteristics monitors.
The technology herein provides an optical sensing system for detecting, identifying and tracking rapidly moving objects. The system is designed to be low-cost, rugged, highly reliable, and have a low False Alarm Rate (FAR). The system can accurately record signals from rapidly moving targets and then process this information with sufficient time to send a firing signal or take other action as appropriate.
An illustrative non-limiting Reactive Bar Armor (REBAR) system illustrates types of technologies that may apply to a low-cost APS. REBAR could conceivably increase the probability of defeating threats, expand the set of threats addressed by the armor, decrease the weight imposed by what is typically an appliqué, and work in harsh environments. The system could potentially be sufficiently low cost to mount on HMMWVs and trucks, and it is therefore an attractive candidate for illustrating the types of systems that could be implemented